Stormy Nights
by DreamerAngel17
Summary: Sometimes, it's hard to forget the ones you love. Sakumo's death one-shot


This is my first attempt at Naruto angst. I added an OC, just to let you know.

Also, some of the info in here may not be accurate, so don't get mad at me. I have to re-read Kakashi Gaiden. And one more thing, this is set before Obito dies.

Disclaimer-No.

_**Memories**_

CRASH!

The bolt of lightning tore through the darkened skies of Konoha with quickness. Soon, a roll of thunder roared through the thick gray clouds. Then, the rain came down to the Earth in buckets, drowning the unforgiving ground with its moisture.

A thirteen year old Kakashi rolled over in his bed for the twelfth time. Oh how he hated night thunderstorms.

They always kept him from sleeping; in more ways than one.

Kakashi glanced to his right. A small bundle of blankets was snuggled up close to the young jonin. Kakashi noticed that a few silver hairs were sticking out of the blankets, and he recognized who those hairs belonged to.

Kaiya, his ten year old sister, hated to sleep alone when it stormed at night. That's why she was so snuggled up close to him; just like how she used to do when their father was alive.

Sakumo Hatake.

That was the other thing that kept Kakashi up at night. The young jonin always wondered what made his father abandon that mission all those years ago. Even though Kakashi was only six at the time, he knew all too well about the Rules of Shinobi.

Kakashi stared out of the window that was located at the left of his bedroom. He watched as the heavy rain poured even harder onto the village of Konoha.

That was when he saw something; a figure.

Kakashi blinked his eyes, believing that they had deceived him. Was there really someone stupid enough to be outside at this time of night, _in this weather?_

Once again the mysterious figured passed through Kakashi's line of vision, sparking curiosity into the mind of the young Hatake.

'_Maybe someone's just lost or something. It doesn't concern me, so why should I care?'_ Kakashi flipped over onto the right side of his body, being mindful not to disturb his slumbering sibling.

The thought of the figure loomed in Kakashi's mind as tried to lull himself to sleep. Who was the person that was walking outside? Why were they outside in the first place? Letting his curious thirteen year old mind get the better of him, Kakashi rolled onto his left side.

He slid down to the end of the bed and slowly edged his way off. Kaiya made a soft noise, which froze Kakashi in his tracks.

The boy glanced to his sister, only to see that the little chunin was still asleep. Kakashi sighed to himself and continued to put on his sandals. Instead of creeping out of the door, he made a hand sign and disappeared from the room in a puff of smoke.

The rain fell hard on the village of Konoha. The stray animals that were left on the streets sought shelter in the up-turned garbage cans that littered the alleyways. All the homes in the village were dead silent; not a single light was on anywhere.

Kakashi took to the street. He decided that if he went to the rooftops, he would surely injure himself. He couldn't have that happen, since he had to inflict pain on Obito tomorrow.

After 15 minutes of walking, Kakashi finally saw the figure. It stood in front of the Hokage's Mansion, head tilted to the sky, and hair blowing in the wind. Kakashi watched as the figure's ponytail whipped with the wind. It couldn't be…..

"Dad?"

The figure turned to face the jonin.

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes. He thought that his father was dead! He _knew _that his father was dead!

Kakashi will never forget that night.

* * *

"_Aniki!" yelled three year old Kaiya as she bounded out of her friend's house. Kakashi was done with his D-ranked mission so he had to go and pick up his younger sibling._

_The genin waved goodbye to the woman that loved to watch Kaiya during the day, and started towards his home. _

"_Did you have fun today?" _

"_Yeah! I drawed you a piture aniki! And I drawed Daddy one too!" she handed him her two pieces of paper with horribly drawn stick figures. Kakashi resisted the urge to laugh at her drawings. _

_Even though she was only three, Kaiya was really sensitive about her art. _

"_So do you like it?"_

"_I love it. Thanks small fry." he said, reaching his hand out and ruffling her silver locks._

_The siblings finally reached their house, and Kakashi unlocked the door. The pair stepped inside, removed their sandals and made their way throught the house._

"_Hey Dad! We're home! Dad! Where are you?" the young ninja called. He was in the kitchen getting something to drink when a high pitched scream filled the air. "Kaiya!"_

_Kakashi bolted out of the kitchen and into the living room. He swung open the door and searched the room for his sister. He spotted her in the middle of the large room and ran over to her._

"_Kaiya, what's wrong? Are you ok?" as soon as saw her brother, the youngest Hatake latched onto his waist and cried. "What are you cry-" and then that's when he saw the reason._

_Sakumo was sprawled out on the living room floor, his silver hair flowing like silk behind him. The White Fang laid in a pool of his own blood, a content expression on his face. Kakashi couldn't believe this. _

_Was his father, the legendary White Fang of Konoha, dead?_

_He scooped Kaiya up in his arms and walked to his father. He knelt down beside him and placed a hand to his cheek. His face was a little bit cold and his skin was beginning to lose color. His chest wasn't rising and falling like it usually did when someone was breathing._

_Tears overwhelmed his eyes as he sat there, staring at his father's limp body. Kakashi couldn't believe it. _

_Kaiya was in his lap, clutching onto the front of his shirt, crying her little heart out. Everyone thought that since she was three she wouldn't understand something like this. _

_Apparently, she did._

* * *

"Is that really you Dad?" Kakashi questioned. The figure started walking towards the jonin.

"Kakashi? What are you doing out here?" The sound of the voice told the Hatake that it wasn't his father. It was actually his sensei, Minato.

"I should ask you the same thing." Minato chuckled a bit.

"I guess I'm out here because I couldn't get any sleep. I'm suffering from insomnia right now. And you?"

"Same thing."

The unforgiving rain that fell onto the village began to soften its blows. The two shinobi who were standing in front of the Hokage's mansion soon entered the building, in order to dry off.

"You know, new jonin shouldn't be up at this time of night, wandering the village in this kind of weather." Minato stated, entering his office with two mugs of hot cocoa. He handed one to Kakashi and kept the other, taking a seat behind his desk.

"You're a by-the-books kind of guy, so what where you doing in the streets?" Minato asked, taking a sip of his cocoa. Kakashi just stared down into his.

"I was thinking about my father."

"So that's why you called me dad? You thought that you saw your father didn't you?" Kakashi nodded.

"You know, your father was my best friend. Whenever I needed someone to talk to, he was there. When I wanted to go hang out for a while, he was the first person I called. But after that mission, I don't know what happened. He used to tell me everything, but after he returned from that mission, he shut down."

Kakashi sat there and listened to his sensei. He knew that his father was a strong shinobi; he wasn't called the White Fang for nothing. He also noticed strange behavior when his father returned from his last mission.

The jonin noticed how when the three of them sat down for dinner, Sakumo would stay silent. Something was definitely bothering the oldest Hatake.

He stopped laughing when Kakashi told him about the new way he tortured poor Obito that day. He stopped smiling when Kaiya showed him one of her drawings. He just halted his whole life.

Minato glanced over to Kakashi. The pre-teen was just sitting there, staring into his mug, obviously thinking about something.

"But do you want to know the one thing that was always on your father's mind? You and Kaiya. He always made sure that you two had everything you wanted. He was always proud of you two and he loved you with all his heart. And he told me that when he died, he wanted me to look out for you." He then stood up and walked to Kakashi, dropping down on one knee so he could be at eye level with the boy.

"Kakashi, your dad is so proud of you, I just know it. He's looking down on you and Kaiya and smiling. Even though he cost us a great deal of damage, Sakumo knew in his heart that what he did was right."

Kakashi looked up from his mug and stared at his sensei. "Thanks sensei. Now if you don't mind, I have to go back home now before Kaiya notices that I'm gone." Minato nodded and stood up.

"I'll walk you home."

As the two shinobi made their way to the Hatake residence, Kakashi's eyes were glued to the skies.

And on one rooftop, the jonin could have sworn that he saw someone sitting, smiling at him.

Someone with silver hair and a heart of gold.


End file.
